


Kiss

by Grimmy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, she dominates him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

She dominates him completely.

_Kiss._

Pushes him back against the bed sheets and pushes the comforter away.

_Kiss._

Scratches her fingers through his hair, taking pleasure in the tiny shudders that litter his body whenever she scrapes his scalp.

_Kiss. Nnng, tongue._

It's raspy against his. Raspy and wet, and it takes the lead completely.

_Suck._

There's a tiny moan in there, somewhere behind the loud smacking of saliva slick lips. Probably his.

_Kiss. Kiss. Lick._

She's shifting so that one of her legs is between his. Her knee presses down deep into the mattress, so close to his swelling cock that it leaves him a little rattled. What the hell is she so mad about anyways?

_Bite._

_Augh_! That makes him jump. Too hard, Ava. Too hard. He reaches up and tugs at her hair. Not exactly hard, but it gets her attention, and it makes him feel like he's getting payback.

_Hard suck._

His cock jumps in his underwear. That's what he wants. How he wants her. Fuck, he threads his fingers through her hair, relaxing in hopes that she'll suck him off. Her hips are bucking against his slightly raised knee.

_Whimper. Slobber._

She's getting off on this and he's happy to help. Sam makes a move to flip them over. She growls and pushes his shoulders firmly back against the bed.

_Skin muffled murmur._

"It's kinda hard to get my fingers in your panties from this position." It's not. Not really. A little awkward at the most. He makes the move anyways, curling his fingertips when he reaches the slick thatch of hair that frames her cunt.

 _Kiss..._? More like teeth on lips and teeth mash session.

Her whine is low and she tries to hide it. Makes her feel vulnerable. Makes her feel like she's not in control here. But dammit she is.

"Sam, you doofus, just shuttup. For once just-"

And they're kissing again.

Tongue on tongue. Spit mingles and dribbles past their mouth. It's messy. Gets smeared away with the twisting and turning of their heads.

His fingers are circling her clit. Slowly. And she just stops trying to kiss him. She pants against his abused lips instead. She could totally be giving him hand right now but forget that. He's gotta work for that. Only he doesn't seem to know this and opts for jerking himself off with his free hand.

No. _Nip. Suck._

She grabs the hand sliding over his stomach and towards his cock. Places it next to his head and glares. He doesn't need to be a genius to know she wants to get off first. This is all about her, and it's not even her stupid birthday or anything. It's his. Some gift.

 _Slow sweet kiss._  There's nothing innocent about it and it goes straight to his balls.

Sam slips a finger inside of her. Then another. Curls them against her slippery, soft walls until her head drops and she's trembling. Her moan is as husky as he's ever heard it. Her grip on his other hand tightens until she's leaving little crescent moon indentions in his skin. He can't exactly feel precum slipping over the hot skin of his dick but he knows it's there.

 _Whimper. Open mouthed._  He licks her lips.

And damn, excuse him for being impatient, but it seems like this is taking forever or at least longer than it should. He adds a third finger, flexing and curling them all at different times in the hopes that it'll coax her into orgasm soon.

She drops to an elbow, moves her other hand from his hair and slips it in her panties. And for a moment there she could feel him brush against her. His hips bucked reflexively, and he's sad when she ignores him in favor of rubbing her clit.

"So close, so close."

Yes. And then it was his turn. His head tilted back, as far as it could anyways considering there was a bed beneath him. He could just imagine it. He'd be damned if he didn't at least try to get her to suck him off. It was the least she could do; he was being such a gentleman.

_Ohn, ohhhnn._

She quivers around him. Quivers and her body curls in against him. Ava's grip is so tight. Light flashes in sparks behind her eyelids and suddenly, she feels numb. Numb and just, just so good. There's a warm feeling spreading through her chest as she rolls over and lies back on the bed, panting softly and staring at the ceiling.

No, no, no. Sam sits up, drapes a leg over her ribs and pulls his junk through the hole in his boxers. Slides it along the valley between her breasts until the tip is pressing against her lips.  _Hmm._

She raises an eyebrow. And for a while, he thinks he's going to have to go solo tonight which normally wasn't a bad thing. But there was so much promise here.

She laughs and utters, "Happy birthday, dork." And damn, the wet heat of her mouth was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a trade over on tumblr with samalexanders. :) It is, admittedly, my first time writing in this style and hopefully I portrayed everything nicely. Comments or a kudos is greatly appreciated and my askbox over on my tumblr, pancakedamian, is always open to prompts and requests!


End file.
